Father!
by BlackTaintedTears
Summary: Kagome, Shippo and Rin are in her time awaiting for Sesshomaru to find them, but Koenma and his renkai team plan on getting to her first
1. Big Man

**Story has been upgraded to be better, sorry about the long ass wait. The next chapter should be up soon, ja ne. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter one: Big Man

The final battle was coming, so far many have joined them. Their pack was larger than ever, and Kagome truly felt at home.  
"Miko." Sesshomaru was behind her, his usual poker face on. Smiling, with no fear towards him she nodded.

"Hai Sesshomaru sama?" He seemed pleased with her polite and proper manner, unlike Inuyasha who was cursing at Kouga on the side of them.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to speak to you alone." Giving one last glance at Kouga and Inuyasha, Kagome followed him away from their hearing range.  
"What is so important Sesshomaru sama, surely you couldn't be worried for this little miko?" Kagome couldn't help but tease the western lord, it was to tempting. and Kagome was known to give into temtation.

"After the final battle, I wish for you to take Rin with you to your world." Kagome was surprised. Sure, the little girl had come to be a daughter to her, like shippo had become to be her son. But to take her away from her father?

"Sesshomaru sama... What has brought this up? I fear I cannot take Rin chan away from you unless good reason too." Sesshomaru smiled at her.  
"This place has nothing to offer Rin. The people of your time will educate her. Women here are nothing but wenchs, save a few of them. I will live for centuries, and I will live till your era. there I will meet up with you and Rin." Kagome thought it over. She was sure Sesshomaru Would live till her time, but he'd be sperate from his human daughter for 500 years. Would that change him? Would he revert back to his cold uncaring self? Taking a glance up to his face, Kagome saw the sad look hidden in his eyes and smiled at him sadly.

"..Alright. but can you tell her? I don't want her to be upset over this, and it's better for you to explain it." Nodding, they began to walk back.

"Bitch, where the hell where you? And why where you with that bastard?" As soon as Inuyasha caught their scent he was on their tails.

"Inuyahsa, I am not a bitch, and Sesshomaru sama is far from a bastard, if anyone here is a bitch or bastard, it would be you, and your lucky those kids can't hear you, cause if I EVER hear you cuss in front of my pups I'd 'S-I-T' you into hell so Kikyo wouldn't have to drag you there!" Kagome glared hard at the hanyou, and remembered when Kikyo was brought into their ever growing family. Of course the two miko's hadn't been on good terms with the whole 'you have my love who i seek revenge against' and 'you have part of my soul' thing. But after a near fatal battle which had them depeanding on each other they learned to relax in the others presence. Though they couldn't be called friends, they where still apart of their odd mixed group.

"Like hell you would!" Inuyasha growled. Seeing the disrespect from the hanyou towards himself and the powerful miko Sesshomaru growled.  
"Allow me Sesshomaru sama, to handle this. Both for my anger and our amusement." Nodding, Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to go infront of him.  
"Inuyasha." she warned, yet he was still glaring and growling.

"SIT BOY! Now, lets go SIT somewhere, I have to SIT after such a walk. Don't you like to SIT? I love SIT-ting, Miroku, Sango, why don't you SIT with us? Shippo and Rin you can SIT on my lap. Inuyasha, why are you laying down? Don't you prefer to SIT?" Grinning down at the hanyou the group chukcled and snickered. They also had learned the hard way never to piss of the raging miko, but for some reason Inuyasha never leanred. Myabe she sat him to much?

"Kagome chan, are you sure you can't teach me how to do that?" Sango asked, grinning at the hanyou as she passed him.

"Sorry Sango chan. I can try to get Keade to make you one though." Grinning, the girls glanced at the gulping boys. But soon they all laughed, giggled or chuckled. Trying to enjoy themselves as much as possible. It wasn't that difficult either, with the great Priestess Kagome around to liven things up.

* * *

But.. 

This happy moment didn't last long, for soon black purple clouds began to block the sun and the blue of the sky. And evil laughter could be heard over the happy chatting group. Without warning, demons began to attack. Bodies fell down, blood was spilled and death was coming to all, evil or innocent. Cries would seem to echo in your ear, the site of your friends being killed forever etched into your mind. and the man that killed them forever bringing rage to your heart. For some it was to much, and they willingly followed after their comprades into the after life. And for others revenge would not allow them to tire, and hate would bring strength to their tired bodies. But for the miko? She had been too caught up in firing arrows to dodge the demons coming at her, and she lay on the ground, blood surrounding her. It was not the death of her new pack mates, it was not revenge that had willed her to her feet. It was the power coursing threw her body. It was the will to live and the urge to protect her pack.

Others thought her crazy to run head-on at the man hiding behind his demon hentchmen. Others thought it brave. But she did not care. All she knew was that this tiwsted man was hurting her family, all she knew was that she had to stop the pain. this man was their pain, to kill him was to bring peace back to her family. Within range she grabbed him around the neck. Her blood coated hair hung to her face, her outfit was torn and now crimson, her eyes narrowed and lips in a straight line. The man knew it was his end, as a soft blue began to engulfed her into a bright light. He knew it was his end and yet he still laughed. He was killed laughing. for what reason? No one knew. all they knew was that the miko had killed their enemy, they had won. The demons fled when he died, her friends cried, and she passed out.

* * *

Kagome was in her own time now, little Rin and Shippo both with her. After the final battle, the three where sent to her time, the jewel was safetly in her body. Of course when she had returned she was still injured, so with the help from her mother, brother and grandfather she and her two pups moved a ways away. Into an apartement building only a couple blocks from a school. Being twenty was good, she was hired at a resturant, and she turtued her kids so they didn't have to go to school. Money was enough to keep them going, and all they had to do was wait until Sesshomaru found them. 

"Mama?" Rin and Shippo wore overalls, Rin with a pink sleeved shirt under it and Shippo was a orange shirt. Kagome wore a pink shirt with a orange strip across the chest, with blue jeans. She fixed their hair and grabbed their hands.  
"Hai?" She asked, looking down at them.

"We were wondering..." They both blushed and looked to the ground, allowing their surgent mother to led them towards the park they where going to have a panic at.

"Hai Shippo chan? Rin chan?"

"Do you think Sesshomaru sama will come for us?" Rin finally asked. Kagome stopped, and turned to face them. she kneeled down and brought them into a hug. A soft smile playing at her lips.  
"Rin, Shippo. Your father is a very honorable man. He would never leave us, you know how he is." She cupped bother their cheeks and gave them a kiss on the forehead.  
"But mama, it's alright been a month. What if Sesshomaru doesn't come?" Kagome put her index finger tip to her sons nose, and tapped it twice.  
"He will, believe in him." Now suddenly happier, the two tugged at her hands, dragging her to the park now with large smiles on their faces.

* * *

They hadn't noticed the pair of eyes that watched them, or the curious pair following after them. One tall standing at 5'6 with long shimmering red rose colored hair, and bright emerald orbs. Wearing a pink school uniform and a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. The shorter one standing at 4'2 has black hair spiked up high. Wearing black pants shoes and a black muscle shirt with a black long sleeved trench coat over it and a white bandana. He too was frowing as their gazed followed the pretty women and her two children.

"Do you think their speaking of the Western Lord?" The red head's smooth voice asked calmly.

"Hn." His shorter compain didn't have much to say, as his gaze followed their energy signal even after they turned the corner and out of his visual view.

"Let's report back to Koenma." Nodding to each other they took off in sepreate directions. The shorter one following after them and the tall red head disappearing in an alley way.

* * *

**o0o0ooo0o. Reporting to the big man, whats ganna happen to Kagome Rin and Shippo? What will Koenma say about all this? I know, but you'll have to read my next chapter to find out. Its called**'Explaing Things Is So Much Fun' **. Dont forget I like reviews! lol. Review if you want more please.**


	2. Announcement

****

**All Stories are up for adoption. I'll be leaving fanfic for a while and will be deleting this account.  
(if i can figure out how to...)  
Dead-line for adoptions are Ocotber 31, 2007.**

Any who want to adopt, email me please. It's first come first serve.  
ill post up the author's pen name next to the story so people know who is continueing it.  
i'll also tell the author my plot for the story, or they can change it to how ever they see fit.

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers.  
I wish everyone luck in their own stories.

* * *

Chapter two: Explaing Things Is So Much Fun 

Koenma looked down at Kurama, who was standing before him.  
"And your sure that they said Sesshomaru?" He asked, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

"Hai Koenma sama. The boy also felt.. demonic. But it was hard to tell if he was demon or not." Prince Koenma sighed as he looked at his desk that was scattered with papers that needed to be signed.

"How would a human come to know the great Westren Lord? Not to mention sneak a demon child into the human realm, And hide his aura so well?" He questioned himself.

"Koenma sama?"  
"Both you and Hiei keep an eye on her and her two kids. If you suspect anything threatening towards the three worlds is going on then bring them here. If nothing happens in a couple of days I'll just call up Sesshomaru sama and ask about this." Bowing, the red head then stepped into a portal that had opened before him. A blue haired spirit guide ferry by the name of Botan standing next to it in her usual pink kimono and orb in hand.

"Koenma sama.. Do you think its _her_?" She questioned.  
"... Im not sure. But if it is, then Sesshomaru cant know that she's here.." Again he sighed, rubbing his temples with a little more pressure.  
"Botan." He whined, turning watery brown eyes towards the girl.  
"Go get me some advil."

* * *

Kagome laughed lightly as Shippo and Rin ran around the park. Chasing after butterflies, picking flowers and playng tag with just the two of them. Her smile flattered a little as she thought back to her friends, and wondered how long it would take their Sesshomaru to find them. She did not dout in him, just wished he would come sooner than later. Both Rin and Shippo missed him greatly, and Kagome couldn't and would not deny her want to see him also. 

"Mamma! Mamma!" Startled out of her musings, Kagome looked into the hands of Rin and Shippo. Where a toad and a garden snake sat.  
"Wow, where'd you find them?" She asked, her eyes lit with delight.  
"Over there!" Rin pointed behind a tree a few couple feet from their pinic blanket. The same one that kept said pinic blanket in a nice cooling shade from the sun's heated rays.  
"You should put them back." She said, still smiling at them brightly.  
"Aw. But i wanted to keep them." Both children whined and pouted up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Not this time sweeties. Toad san and Snake san might have families too. What would theirs think if you toke off with them?" Both looked down with quilt, and Kagome chuckled.  
"Your still learning. And to understand so easily at this young of an age is rather impressive. If Sesshomaru sama was here, I'm most certain he would be proud of you both." This made them smile back at her and take off to the tree. Leaving Kagome smiling as her eyes followed after them. She dared not allow her gaze to wonder. She knew how in this time people took children right before peoples eyes. And there was still stray youkai around. Though she wasn't sure what happened to most of them. She had only caught a couple who had the appearance of a human. It was a family actually, all sitting down at WacDonalds enjoying their greasy and salty food.

Where there more demons in disguise around Tokyo? If there was, were some of them dangerous? Was there more like Naraku around? The humans around her seemed human enough, they didn't appear to be demons in disguise. Though she knew not to judge a book by its cover. Just ask all the enemies her and her second family made.

"Mamma, why's that man sitting in the tree like Uncle Inuyasha?" Rin and Shippo were back at her side, and pointing at the tree they had returned from. Sitting on one of the higher branches was a shadowed figure. Kagome cursed under her breath for not noticing it sooner, since the ki it gave off was most defently demon.

"I don't know sweetie. But let's go, we want to get ice cream before we head home for our movie night, right?" Both children, still full of energy nodded and hurridly helped her pack up and start to head towards the small ice cream van.

Red eyes watched them from behind the leaves of a tree. Narrowing as the women turned to glare straight back at him, her orbs darkening slightly as her ki raised in threat. He snorted when she turned back around. Who would have thought a mere human girl would protect her cubs like a demon bitch? Though if made him wonder if she truly was the Great Westren Lords secret mate. She acted like him when it came to threats. Only less threatening because of her short and fraigle build.

* * *

A silver haired male glared at the cowering servent before him. Golden orbs shone brightly in the darkened room. A small desk was before him, a neatly stack of paper at the high left corner and a small picture was framed facing him in the very center. A growl escaped his throat, making the servent shudder in fear, much to the amusment of the silver haired male. 

"We.. We haven't found... found anything yet...sss..sir." The servent shuddered as the golden orbs narrowed in displeasure.  
"Then i suggest you try harder." The deep low voice came from the silver male, his arm's crossing over his chest as he stared the young servent down.  
"YES. Yes sir! Right away sir!" Stuttering and jumping to his feet as fast as his legs would allow, the servent quick rushed out of the office, remembering to close the door softly so a repeat of what happened last time would not happen again. To this day he was afraid of the color pink, feathers and an ironing board.

A smirk crossed over the males face, but it disappeared slightly as he gazed down at the picture. A dangerous clawed hand reached out and pulled the picture to eye level with him. Golden orbs shone a little brighter, and his smile appeared more gentle as he gazed at the female and two children the picture presented.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked down at her kids. Both sleeping in their king sized bed, silver white covers pulled up over them. Rin was falt out on her stomach, her head turned towards Shippo, who was curled up in the middle. She sighed again as she was able to sneak out of their room without them noticing she had left. Quietly as she could she slipped out into the back yard, sitting on the small steps and looking up at the sky. 

A cresent moon shown brightly in the black night. Small parts of grey clouds covered half, but Kagome didn't mind.

* * *

**Srry it was so short, but i've had no time to update it**. 


End file.
